The New Watcher
by Angela M
Summary: A new powerful enemey has shown up in Sunnydale which threatens the lives of everyone. To top it off the council sends a new Watcher to replace Giles. Buffy/Highlander crossover.
1. Chapter One: Welcome to Sunnydale

The New Watcher  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: Thank you to Reg Stacey who helped me develop the idea for this story.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:Welcome to Sunnydale.  
  
Methos the world's oldest man sat outside the office of Quentin Travers one of the heads of the watchers council. What Methos or as the watchers knew him as: Adam Pierson, wanted to know was why he was summoned to London. London was the home to the Slayer branch of the watchers, where as Methos was affiliated with the immortal branch based in Lyon France. What made the visit particularly strange was the fact that the watchers (with the exception of the higher ups) weren't supposed to know of each other's existence. So why was he here?  
  
"Mr. Travers will see you now." The small brunette working behind the desk said indicating he should go into the office.  
  
Travers office was quite large and the walls were covered in books. The watcher stood and extended his hand to Methos, who of course shook it.  
  
"Mr. Pierson, it was good of you to come on such short notice. Your superiors in France speak quiet highly of you and your work on the Methos Chronicles."  
  
"Thank you sir. I don't want to be bold sir, but why exactly am I here?"  
  
Travers adjusted his suit coat and took his seat behind the desk.  
  
"Pierson, sit down. We know what you are."  
  
Methos just played dumb and looked blankly at Travers.  
  
"The council has known for a little while now, and frankly we were a little disappointed that you didn't come forward when you learned of your immortality."  
  
Methos laughed silently to himself, they didn't know everything; they clearly thought he was new to the game. At least he had that advantage.  
  
"You see sir, with the appearance of the hunters I was afraid."  
  
Travers nodded in understanding.  
  
"I understand, and so does the council. However in light of this information we can't exactly have you working on the Methos Chronicles can we?"  
  
"Am I being let go of then?" Methos had almost expected the watcher to try and kill him…like the last time his identity was discovered. Thankfully the news hadn't gotten out then.  
  
"No, no you're a brilliant man and we would hate to loose you. It just wouldn't be very ethical to have you researching other immortals. People might thing you we're trying to get an advantage on the game. So we're giving you a transfer."  
  
Now this did surprise Methos. "Transfer?"  
  
"Yes to the Slayer division. Do you know what a Slayer is Pierson?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"The short of it is the Slayer is a girl chosen every generation to hunt and kill demons and other nasty things which stalk the night."  
  
Though Methos sat perfectly still he remembered the first time he encountered a Slayer. It had been almost four thousand years ago.  
  
***  
  
The Bronze Age  
  
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse had just road into the small nameless fishing village. This was going to be and easy sacking, or so they thought.  
  
Standing in the middle of the small village was a girl no more then 16 with hair the colour of wheat in the sun. Her eyes shinning like sapphires gave them a defiant look.  
  
"Do you thing you can stop us little girl?" Kronos, leader of the Four Horsemen laughed. The girl then pulled out a sword she had been concealing behind her back. There was a moment of silence then the four men laughed in unison.  
  
"We are the four horsemen child, who are you to think you can stop us?" Methos inquired.  
  
"I am Eve, The Slayer." She spoke no more; instead she raised her sword high.  
  
Caspian, known as famine engaged the child on horseback. She swung the sword wide and cut deeply into his chest. Caspian fell.  
  
Silas dismounted and walked towards the girl. Not even sparing a moment to look down at the body of his fallen brother, Silas stepped over Caspian and swung his war axe at The Slayer.  
  
In the end the girl had risked her life for nothing, Silas axe like always hit its mark and the child fell beneath his blade. The village was sacked, and its people were killed, though Methos and the rest of his bothers couldn't help but be impressed with the child. Had she known to cut off the head she very likely would have killed Caspian…permanently.  
  
* * *  
  
"Attention Passengers, please put you're seat to its up right position. We will be approaching Sunndydale Internation Airport in 20 minutes time."  
  
Methos did what the stewardess said, and then took out the manila folder that Travers had given him before he left for the United States. Inside were several other folders, one for each of the people the Slayer associated with. Apparently Methos found out that a Slayer is supposed to work alone, but Buffy Summers wasn't one to play by the rules. He took a quick look through them all, to prepare him self for his first meeting with the Slayer and her Slayerettes as they were known.  
  
Buffy: The recently resurrected Slayer, with a problem with authority.  
  
Xander: The loyal geek turned construction worker, currently dating a demon.  
  
Willow: The lesbian witch and her Wicca lover Tara.  
  
Anya: Former demon (what type of demon currently unknown to the council).  
  
Spike: A.K.A William the Bloody, essentially a neutered vampire.  
  
This was certainly going to be an interesting job.  
  
* * *  
  
It was close to closing time at the Magic Box, and Anya was busy facing the products on the shelf so she didn't have to do so in the morning. She was in fairly good mode that day, the story was busy which meant one thing; Money. Money other than Xander was her favorite thing; Xander figured that when Anya became human, she replaced the need for vengeance with the need for money and part of him didn't know which was more evil.  
  
Anya looked around the store when she was finished facing the spell components, fixing a shelf was the love of her life Xander, and sitting at the round table reading a book on withdrawal was Willow. Dawn was doing her homework, and Buffy was in the back working out. She was had just put up the 'closed' sign on the door when the little bell rang. Everyone in the store looked up to see a tall lanky man step into the store.  
  
"Sorry we're close. Please bring your money back tomorrow."  
  
The man smiled and walked further into the store.  
  
"I'm not a customer." The man spoke with what sounded like a British accent. "I'm looking for Buffy Summers."  
  
"Buffy, some guy's here to see you!" Dawn yelled out at the top of her lungs.  
  
Out from the back of the store stormed The Slayer.  
  
"Dawn, you could have came and told me instead of shouting so the neibourhood could here you."  
  
Buffy then looked towards the front of the store where the man stood. He wasn't an unattractive man, though he certainly had a pronounced nose.  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers, can I help you?"  
  
The man started to walk towards her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Actually Miss Summers, I'm here to help you. My name is Adam Pierson, I'm your new watcher." 


	2. Chapter Two: One Watcher is One Watcher ...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, get used to it.  
  
Notes: Thanks to Reg Stacey for doing my editing, and all those who reviewed the first chapter.  
  
Email: angela_tenshi@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter Two: One Watcher is one Watcher too many.  
  
Buffy stood looking blankly at Adam Pierson for a moment or two, then cried out in exasperation.  
  
"My what?!"  
  
"Your Watcher. Surely, you were expecting me."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Well, your old Watcher Rupert Giles left, didn't he?"  
  
Buffy answered with a little hesitation.  
  
"Well….yes."  
  
"So," Methos said, taking a seat at the round table beside Willow. "It only makes sense that the Watchers Council would send you a replacement."  
  
Buffy crossed her arms in defiance and walked until she was standing directly in front of him.  
  
"I don't need another Watcher."  
  
"Evidently, the council disagrees with you."  
  
Throwing her arms in the air, Buffy looked around the room at her friends.  
  
"What, is this another plan to get me under the councils thumb? Are you here to make sure that I'm a good little Slayer and do what I'm told?"  
  
Methos grinned and adjusted his body so that he was sprawling on the chair.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not that kind of Watcher."  
  
Hesitantly Willow spoke to the unfamiliar man.  
  
"Then what kind of a Watcher are you?"  
  
"Like the name implies… I'm here to Watch."  
  
Xander spoke up. "Just to Watch…"  
  
Sighing, Methos looked at the five young people around him. For children they certainly were quite cynical and suspicious. But then again, he wasn't one to talk, as he didn't trust anyone.  
  
"I'm here to chronicle your life, so that it may benefit the Slayers that follow you. If you need my help with anything, I am of course at your disposal. I'm not here to take charge Buffy, I'm here to help."  
  
Of course, the gang didn't believe him.  
  
***  
  
More then a week had passed, and still Buffy refused to talk to Methos. He understood of course, reading through her old Watcher's files he found out why the Slayer had a mistrust of the Watchers Council, he too shared that mistrust. Still he was here to do a job, so everyday even though the Slayer refused to acknowledge his presence he still found his way to the Magic shop. To pass the time he would read through the historical demonic volumes, which were being held upstairs, or he would help Anya with the shop.  
  
Xander had often marveled at Anya's transformation from Demon Matron of scorned women, punisher of evil males to humble shopkeeper. Since becoming a member of the working force Anya had embraced the true meaning of America, capitalism. Yes the only thing in the world she loved as much as Xander was money. She exchanged one evil for another, and Xander had yet to decide which was worse.  
  
This day was no different; Methos walked into the Magic shop and the only ones there were Anya and Buffy. Buffy of course spared a brief moment to glare at the Watcher then promptly left the shop to go to her own job at the Double Meat Palace.  
  
"Adam, could you do me a favor and put away this new shipment of books?" She didn't' wait to hear what he would say, she just dropped the box in his arms and pointed to the bookshelf near the stairs.  
  
"Sure Anya, I would be delighted." He grumbled under his breath. Ever since he had offered to help her that one time, she had been using him for free labour. Best not knock it though; at least she wasn't making him leave because he was loitering.  
  
The little bell over the door chimed as someone walked into the store. Anya who had looked up from the till with a smile frowned when she realized that it wasn't a customer at all, it was just Willow.  
  
"Oh it's you. I thought it might be someone who actually spent money here."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and put her backpack on the table and pulled out textbook and began to read.  
  
"I'm going to be closing the shop for lunch so I can do a deposit. Remember to lock the door if you're going to leave." Anya instructed, as she grabbed the deposit bag and left the store.  
  
Adam turned back to his task of shelving the books, but in the background he could hear the shuffling of paper, then nervous taping. He looked to the table where Willow sat. She was anxiously drumming her fingers against the wood and was taking quick shallow breaths while closing her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes…no." she said with a slight shake to her voice. " I can smell them, you know."  
  
"Smell what?"  
  
"The spell components in the store." She pointed behind the counter.  
  
"Anya has just restocked the rosemary. And…I can smell the belladonna and …and the monkshood coming from the shelf by the door." She smiled weakly. "Its one of my bad days."  
  
Adam put down the books and went over and rested his hand on the shaking girls shoulder. "Would you like to get out of here?"  
  
Willow nodded her head, and then they left.  
  
***  
  
Willow and Adam stepped into his apartment, which was just across the street from the Magic shop, and located above a women's dress shop. Adam fumbled to find the light switch.  
  
"Sorry about the mess. You're the first person to see my new place."  
  
Willow took time to look around the room. It wasn't so much that it was a mess, but there were volumes upon volumes of books all over the place. As she watched Adam walk to hang his trench coat on a peg on the wall, she saw resting against the wall was a huge battle axe that look like it had seen a battle or two.  
  
"Nice axe."  
  
The man looked over to the weapon and gave a sad smile.  
  
"It once belonged to friend I called Brother."  
  
Adam then, as if to avoid any more talk on the subject, walked over to the wall and pressed the flashing red light on the phone.  
  
"Adam, it's me Joe. I heard that you got transferred to a new division. So how come I had to hear it from someone else and not you, huh? Call me."  
  
"Mr. Pierson, I'm calling on the behalf of Mr. Travers." A cold British woman's voice came over the system. "He was wondering when you were going to send him your first report regarding Miss. Summers. As you know, all reports are due at the beginning of the week…"  
  
Adam reached over and erased the messages from the machine, and mumbled under his breath, "Bloody Watchers."  
  
Willow smiled at the little comment and then began to look at the pictures on his mantle. There were a few of a small pretty blonde woman, and one of two men sitting on bar stools. Then she noticed one other picture on the corner; it was one of Adam and an attractive dark-haired man with a rakish smile. Her eyes went wide when she realized who it was.  
  
"Adam!" she called over her shoulder, Adam came into the room to look at the picture Willow was pointing at.  
  
"Is that Byron?"  
  
Adam smiled, ah Byron they still remember you.  
  
"Ya, we were old chums back in the old days. We used to write together."  
  
"Oh my god you wrote with Byron!"  
  
'If only you knew' he thought as he smiled at the young woman.  
  
"Once upon a time." He then glanced at a clock on his end table and motioned to the door with his head. "We'd best be getting back. Buffy will probably be wondering what I've done with you." 


	3. Chapter Three: When the going gets tough...

Chapter Three: When the going gets tough, the tough gets organized.  
  
The day after Adam brought Willow to his apartment he was a little late getting to The Magic Shop. This was probably a good thing considering the gang was talking about him. He might have nipped that conversation in the bud had Spike not grabbed the immortal and with smoking arm dragged him into the dark alley between the Magic shop and the shop next door.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled flailing his singed arm.  
  
"Are you Spike?"  
  
"You know who I am, that's good. But I know who you are, and that's better."  
  
Adam gave the blond vampire a look that said 'what are you talking about'. Spike took the bait and smiled slightly as he lit up a cigarette.  
  
"It's been a long time Dr. Adams."  
  
Adam gave Spike a more thorough look and his eyes went large with realization.  
  
"Oh my god, William!"  
  
***  
  
London, 1878  
  
Methos or as he was going by at that time Doctor Benjamin Adams came down the stairs with heavy footfalls. He looked reluctantly into the face his patient Robert St. James's son William. The man, scarcely more then a child, really, looked back into the Doctor's eyes and quickly cast his eyes to the floor. Doc Adams walked over to the young man and rested his hand on William's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Will."  
  
William looked up at Doc Adams, this man who had been his father's friend longer then he himself had been alive with his eyes over flowing with tears.  
  
"Why?" he pleaded, with a voice little more then a whisper.  
  
"It was his time, we can't live forever."  
  
"Its no fair." William wiped away his tears.  
  
"It rarely is."  
  
***  
  
Adam looked at Spike with shock, and Spike returned the look with a smirk.  
  
"You lied to me Doc. I can live forever, and it appears so can you. Have you told the Scoobies yet?"  
  
The immortal narrowed his eyes and glared at the vampire.  
  
"Tell them and I'll…"  
  
"You'll what kill me? Not bloody likely. You see Buffy likes having me around; I'm good in a fight and all. Now what would she say if she found out that her Watcher who she already doesn't trust dusted her favorite vampire?"  
  
Damn it, Adam thought to himself, he has a point.  
  
"What do you want?" At Methos' question, Spike's smirk grew larger.  
  
"Cash, and lots of it."  
  
***  
  
"Willow I don't like the idea of you being alone with him. I don't trust him."  
  
"Buffy, trust me he's not your enemy. When I was at his apartment he played some phone messages and there was one from the Council badgering him for some kind of report, and guess what he said as he erased the message?"  
  
Buffy sighed and so wanted to roll her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said 'bloody Watchers.'"  
  
"Yes Will, clearly he's a saint and should be trusted with our lives." Xander commented from on top of the counter by the till.  
  
"Trust me on this one guys. I was having one of my bad days and he was there for me. He didn't have to be so nice to me." As she noticed the look of doubt from the Slayer and Xander she sighed. "I'm just saying that you should give him a chance."  
  
"Alright Will. If you think so, I'll keep an open mind. But I reserve the right to tell you I told you so when he ends up being just another control freak Watcher. Giles excluded of course."  
  
It was at this time that Methos made his way back to the store. He noticed that the core of the 'Scooby Gang' was in the shop. Buffy, Willow, and Anya at the table and Xander sitting on the counter.  
  
"Good evening all."  
  
Willow smiled at the man, "Hey Adam."  
  
The young witch's eyes then lit up as she remembered a little tid- bit.  
  
"Oh I completely forgot. Adam knew Byron, isn't that cool."  
  
"Hey wasn't he that big singer back in the early nineties?" Xander questioned.  
  
"He was, that is until he was found beheaded behind stage at his last concert." Buffy added.  
  
"Why would anyone kill Bryon?" Wondered Willow.  
  
"And why whack of his head?"  
  
"Actually Xander it's the only way to kill an immortal." All eyes in the store went to Anya. Adam shifted uncomfortably, afraid of what she was going to say.  
  
"You see Byron was Lord Byron. You know the poet."  
  
Again Willows eyes lit up. She had always been a fan of Lord Byron.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup, I cursed him to be struck by lightning. I was rather shocked to see him wake up after that one let me tell you."  
  
"What do you mean by he was immortal Anya?"  
  
"I'm sure there are more pressing matters at hand other than a deceased rock star." Methos threw in, hoping to sway them from the road they were about to go down. He really didn't need them worry about immortals on top of everything.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Adam's right. I've been noticing a lot of Vampire activity around lately. Not the usual random attacks, no they seamed to be getting organized."  
  
"Organized, How?" The Watcher inquired.  
  
"Well they seem to be trying to add to their ranks vamps who have a clue." Buffy smiled at the somewhat confused look on her Watcher. Giles had often gotten confused with her and the rest of the Scooby's lingo.  
  
"Most of the vampires I face are plain brute force, lacking in the intelligence department."  
  
"What's different now?"  
  
"Well, it seems that there have been a lot of attacks around the college. I asked around and it seems that the majority of the victims have been in the top of their respective classes."  
  
"What do you think it means?" Xander wondered hopping down from the counter to sit at the table with the rest of the ground.  
  
"Hate to say it, but it seems like a new big bad is in town."  
  
Willow slumped her shoulders. "Great, just what we need." 


	4. Chapter Four: Under the cover of darknes...

Note: Thanks again to Reg for his beta reading and input.  
  
Chapter 4: Cover of Darkness.  
  
Methos didn't stay around the Magic Shop after Buffy's theory of a new threat. Instead, he went back to his apartment.  
  
"I have no rival, no man can be my equal!" Methos sang along with his favorite song from The Very Best of Queen, until the ringing of the phone interrupted him.  
  
"Adam Pierson."  
  
"Methos, it was nice of you to call." The voice on the other end of the phone said sarcastically.  
  
"Joe, listen I've been meaning to call you."  
  
"Really, I was under the impression you've been avoiding me."  
  
"Why would I be doing that pray tell?" Methos asked taking the time to open the fridge and grab a beer.  
  
"Might have something to do with that bar tab you've yet to pay."  
  
The immortal wiped the beer from his mouth then knocked his hand against a wall.  
  
"Oh sorry Joe can't talk. It seems that someone's at the door."  
  
"Methos, don't you dare hang up on me."  
  
"Bye Joe."  
  
The oldest immortal smiled as he hung up the phone. Not paying his bar tab and seeing how annoyed Joe got was one of the little perks that made Methos life all the more worth while. He glanced over at the clock and its digital numbers said 4:45pm, Buffy would be done work soon.  
  
Grabbing his trench coat and sword he left his apartment and hid his sword in his coat. It took him only a matter of minutes to get to the Magic Shop and already the majority of the Scoobies were assembled. Buffy had yet to arrive.  
  
"Afternoon." Methos said with a nod.  
  
Walking over to the table he glanced over at the textbook Dawn had spread out in front of her; Ancient History.  
  
"What're you studying?"  
  
Dawn looked at Methos and grimaced.  
  
"The Bronze Age. It's pretty boring."  
  
Child if you only knew, Methos thought to himself with a smile.  
  
The bell of the door rang, and Buffy entered the store. The slight smell of fried food wafted in with her.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about this new evil?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Buffy said they were turning intellectuals so it only stands to reason that the places that we should investigate should be the university campus and the library." Methos suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Buffy said in agreement. "Willow, you Xander and Anya check out the campus. Make sure to check out the campus library and the night classes. I'll head down to the city library and maybe swing by the new high school just to be sure."  
  
"I think you're forgetting someone."  
  
"No." Buffy said sharply to her sister. Then turned to face her watcher. "Adam, I want you to take Dawn home."  
  
Dawn huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance and glared at her sister.  
  
"I don't see why I can't help patrol with you. Everyone else gets to when they were my age. And…and Adam he's your Watcher, so he should be helping patrol too." The teen lightly tapped Methos on the shoulder then smiled.  
  
" Hey we could check out the school."  
  
"No." Buffy turned away from her sister before Dawn could attack her with that pleading, it's so unfair, look.  
  
Methos, despite what Dawn may have thought didn't mind not having to go out patrolling. He had spent a long time trying to avoid fights, because each fight led to the chance that he might not survive.  
  
The Slayer and her friends exited the building leaving the Watcher and Dawn alone. Dawn, with a huff, threw herself onto the chair.  
  
"It's no fair."  
  
***  
  
The Scooby gang walked down Main Street together, they didn't have to split up until they got to University Avenue. Suddenly, Buffy stopped walking all together.  
  
"Has anyone seen Spike?"  
  
Anya turned to face The Slayer who was a few feet behind the gang.  
  
"Oh he left town."  
  
"Why?" The irritation was clear in Buffy's voice.  
  
"He said something about going to see his Idol."  
  
Buffy began to walk again and mumbled under her breath, "figures."  
  
***  
  
Methos and Dawn walked down the dark street lit by yellowish light coming of the streetlights. The young girl hugged her arms around herself and nervously looked around.  
  
"Tell me again why we didn't take your car?" She inquired.  
  
"My timing chain broke and bent the pistons in my engine."  
  
Dawn sighed again, something that Methos noticed that she did an awful lot. They were coming down Revello Drive when Methos heard the echo of footsteps. He looked to see two men in suits walking at a brisk pace behind them. Grabbing a hold of Dawn's arm and thrusting her in front of him he snapped a command.  
  
"Run."  
  
She looked quickly at the men who were now running after them. They were running up the sidewalk when she heard the shot ring through the air, echoing in the empty street. Methos went down as the bullet ripped through his kneecap.  
  
"Adam!" She yelled trying to pull him to his feet. The two men were closing in fast and now both of them had their guns drawn. They were close enough that Dawn could see their vampiric faces.  
  
"Get into the house, now!" Methos yelled pushing her away from him.  
  
She ran up the stairs and into the house. Turning around she saw the two men walk right up to Methos and emptied their clips into his chest. She screamed and dropped to the floor, too afraid and stunned to move out of the doorway.  
  
The shorter of the vampires pointed his gun at the girl who looked up at him with large tear filled eyes.  
  
"We're out of bullets. Besides she's unimportant." The taller said as he grabbed one of Methos arms. The shorter holstered his gun then grabbed Methos other arm. A dark van pulled in front of the Summers' residence and they tossed the body into the back. They disappeared under the cover of darkness leaving the girl, still stunned, in the doorway. 


	5. Chapter Five: Resurrection's a pain in t...

Chapter 5: Resurrection's a pain in the ass  
  
  
Methos awoke to find himself being dragged along cold concrete. A dull throbbing from what seemed like an uncountable number of bullet holes in his chest was the second thing he noticed, and was all he could concentrate on. The two men dragging him noticed he was awake and hoisted him to his feet so he could walk. They didn't however release his arms from their tight grip.  
  
From his surroundings he guessed that he was in an abandoned factory that immortals tended to favor for their battles to the death. He didn't feel that buzzing sensation at the back of his neck that signified an immortals presence. If it was an immortal responsible, they weren't on the premises.   
  
His captives eventually lead him to the upstairs office where he came face to face with the most horrifying vampire he had ever seen. Deep lines were etched into its face, and its fangs hung slightly out of its mouth. The vampire looked worse, if that was possible, then the Master had during his final days in Sunnydale. However this vampire wasn't a slim lankly man like the Master was nor was he bald. This vampire had thick long hair that was tied back, and a large strong build. He looked more like a giant, towering over Methos' 6 feet.  
  
The glowing yellow intelligent eyes of the vampire looked Methos over once or twice then curled its mouth into a frightening looking smile that make him even more terrifying.  
  
"Funny, I expected you to be taller." Its voice had an oddly gentle sound for one so big.  
  
The vampire held out its hand and one of the vampires still holding Methos handed him Methos' coat. Quickly it threw the trench coat and appraised the weapon, which was hidden within. He held it out and moved it about, testing its weight, and then smiled once more at the immortal.  
  
"An Ivanhoe. You're quite the traditionalist. Most of your kind prefers smaller more lightweight swords."  
  
Methos was silent.  
  
"You know I've been wanting to meet you for quite sometime now."  
  
"Why is that now?" Methos finally spoke.  
  
"Because you are the only other person left on this earth aside from myself who was infamous enough to make it into the bible."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Revelation 6:8 'I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague.'"   
  
The vampire walked over to Methos so he could stand face to face with the immortal.   
  
"I wouldn't say we were given power, more like we took power."   
  
"Exactly. That is why I want you Methos."  
  
"Sorry, I got over my angry adolescence along time ago."  
  
"Come on, don't you miss it? The killing, the destruction, bringing those who would oppose you to their knees. The power." The vampire's eyes lit up as he ranted.  
  
"I've heard this tune too many times before. In fact I heard them from Kronos not too long ago. He wanted to restart up the old band, relive the glory days. But those days are long over, and he is now dead along with the rest of the Four Horsemen."  
  
"I'm not proposing you paint your face blue and mount a horse again. I want your cunning, and your resourcefulness in my organization. I'm so tired of seeing my kind reduced to little more then thugs. Have you seen the vampires around this area?" He said the last statement with a little bit of disgust.  
  
"The Master. Darla. Angelus. Drusilla. Spike. Now they were vampires. They were cleaver, and they were feared throughout the world. I want people like that working for me."  
  
This time it was Methos who smiled.  
  
"People like them? The Slayer killed the Master. Angelus was given his back his soul, twice, and sent to Hell. Spike is the whipping boy of the Slayer, the same Slayer, I might add, that killed the Master and sent Angelus to Hell."   
  
"True, but they were young. Even the Master by our standards was but a child. What do you say? Join me."   
  
"And who are you?" Methos questioned.   
  
"I am the first child born on this earth."  
  
What did that mean? Then Methos thought about it. He had mentioned being in the Bible, just like he said that the Master, a vampire at least a 15 hundred years old, was young compared to him. It suddenly all made sense.  
  
"Cain."  
  
The vampire smiled, and lunged at the immortal, who was powerless to stop the oldest creature on earth from draining him dry.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and the rest of the gang, not finding any vampire activity, decided to meet up at the Summer's home for some post-patrolling coffee and snacks. They were quite surprised to find Dawn, who hadn't moved since she witnessed Adam's execution. She was still sitting on the floor clutching the doorframe. The teenagers face was streaked with dried tears. She sat, unmoving, looking at the bloodstain left on the walkway to the house.   
  
Buffy followed her sister's eyes to the bloodstain on the patio stones and then quickly checked her sister for wounds.  
  
"Dawn, are you alright? What happened?"  
  
Dawn sniffed back some newly forming tears and looked at her sister's worried face.  
  
"Two guys were following Adam and I, and as we ran one, of them pulled a gun and shot Adam. He ... he told me to run into the house and I did. They were vampires Buffy and they had guns. They shot him. I watched him die...and I didn't do anything."  
  
The girl began to weep again and Buffy helped her to her feet and lead her to the couch.  
  
When Xander, Willow and Anya finally entered the house they saw Dawn crying uncontrollably in Buffy's arms.  
  
"Shh it's alright, it's alright."   
  
"No it's not alright, Adam is dead."  
  
The Scoobies regarded the sister and Xander finally spoke.  
  
"Buffy what happened?"  
  
"Vampires came and shot Adam." Dawn had stopped crying but still held on to her sister.  
  
"Shot? You mean with guns? Vampires don't use guns." Willow said quietly taking a seat next to Dawn.  
  
"Apparently they do now."  
  
***  
  
  
The sun had finally hid itself from the world and the last drags of pink and orange began to disappear from site. Soon the busy Main Street would be empty as the shops began to close. One store's lights, however, would remain on most of the night like most nights. People could be seen clearly through the window. The people were young; barely adults. They were gathered around the youngest of them, who seemed distraught, and they were trying to comfort her.  
  
The man, if he could be called a man, stood on the opposite site of the street. He stood there, in the shadows, watching them. He watched as the small blonde walked into the back of the store in her work clothes, and was still watching when she emerged almost an hour later dressed casually in jeans and a black tank top. He continued to watch as the blonde left the story with the dark haired man, and when the other blonde left he knew it was time to make his move.   
  
***  
  
The store was quiet now with only Dawn and Willow left. They sat around the round table waiting for Anya to return from the nightly drop-off. Dawn had been in a depressed mood all day, but who could blame her after witnessing a man getting gunned down by vampires.   
  
"Don't worry Dawn, Buffy will find whoever hurt Adam."  
  
The worry was evident in Dawn's eyes, so Willow smiled and hugged the teen to reassure her.  
  
The tingling of the bell by the door sounded throughout the Magic Shop, and Willow felt Dawn stiffen in her embrace.  
  
"Oh my god!" Dawn whispered so softly that had Willow not been hugging the girl she wouldn't have heard her.  
  
The ex-witch turned to see who had invoked such a reaction, and her mouth hung low when she saw who was standing in the door.  
  
"I assure you God had nothing to do with it."  
  
It was Adam. 


	6. Chapter Six: Hard to Kill

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Note: Thanks again Reg for helping me sort things out. A Side note, just remember The First isn't the big bad that's haunting Sunnydale in season 7. This is set mid-season 6  
  
Chapter Six: Hard to Kill  
  
Dawn's eyes went wide with fear and confusion.  
  
"Adam? But I saw you die."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and gave a sinister smile.  
  
"You'll find my kind are hard to kill."  
  
He began to step towards the girls, but Willow put herself in front of Dawn.  
  
"How sweet... trying to protect the little girl. But she isn't the one I want."  
  
Adam stopped when he was toe to toe with the young witch and gently began to stroke her face. She knocked his hand away.  
  
He responded by backhanding her with his free hand which sent her flying to the ground.  
  
"That did not please me."  
  
Putting her fingers to her mouth, she wiped away blood. She narrowed her eyes at him as they slowly began to cloud over with black. A spell came to mind and she was going to hit him with a ball of white electricity. The words never left her mouth.  
  
Adam pulled her to her feet before she could begin to chant and punched her in the face. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Adam's vampiric visage.  
  
***  
  
Buffy returned to the magic shop to see her little sister slowly pulling herself to her feet.  
  
"Dawn, what happened?"  
  
Dawn looked to the door.  
  
"He took Willow. You have to hurry he just left."  
  
"Who took Willow?"  
  
"Adam, we don't have time to discuss this, he left through the back."  
  
Clearly Dawn was all right, so Buffy bound through the store and exited to the back alley behind the shop. Moving quickly westward, Adam was carrying Willow in a fireman's hold. She ran fast, wasting no time to catch up the vampire. He was moving fast, but, with the added weight of the witch, he just couldn't push his momentum to out run the slayer.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, knowing he couldn't out run the girl, and turned to face her.  
  
"Put Willow Down."  
  
He obeyed her, simply because the girl was hindering his movement, and threw her into a near by pile of discarded boxes.  
  
"Where were you taking her?" Buffy withdrew a stake from her jacket and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"To The First."  
  
"Who is The First?"  
  
Adam gave a secretive smile.  
  
"That would be telling." He then began to back away from the girl, trying to put distance between them.  
  
"I'll ask again, who is The First?"  
  
"Really Buffy, you should know these things already. Makes you wonder what kind of shoddy training your last watcher was giving you."  
  
Buffy saw red, and through the stake in her hand at the vampires heart. As always it hit its mark.  
  
She didn't wait for him to turn to dust before she made her way over to check on Willow. The young witch was out cold, blood was running from her nose and an ugly black bruise began to form on her face.  
  
Adam had dropped to his knees, and with both hands removed the offending piece of wood from his heart, while Buffy's attention was still on her friend.  
  
He walked silently up The Slayer and grabbed her by the hair and threw her into a wall. It barley fazed her and she quickly got to her feet.  
  
"You should have been dusted." She said with a quiet stunned voice.  
  
"Its hard to kill Death."  
  
"Buffy...?"  
  
Buffy looked back to see if her friend was alright, and when she turned her attention back to Adam he was gone.  
  
"Will, are you alright?"  
  
"Adam.... he's a vampire." Willow said looking around. "Where am I?"  
  
"Adam was taking you some were. Did he say anything?"  
  
Willow thought about what he had said and then shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, no."  
  
Buffy nodded and began to help Willow back into the magic shop.  
  
"We're going to need to call the rest of the gang." 


End file.
